Lending a helping hand
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: Not long after he had saved the universe of the Knights of the round table, Sonic comes to visit his best friend Tails, who is having some trouble with his homework. Coincidentally, about the Knights of the round table. Sonic decides to lend him a helping hand with his homework.


Sonic sighed as the sunlight of dawn crept up on him, his eyes squinting slightly to see clearly. He raised his arms up in a stretch and turned to sit on his bed, his feet brushing slightly against the ground.

He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light and got up, his socks not making a sound against the ground. He walked to the corner of his room and grabbed his sneakers. Pulling them on, he yawned and ran down the stairs quickly.

He made himself a quick breakfast, containing milk and some kind of cereal, and when finished, walked outside. He looked around as he heard some birds chirp from above himself and the grass slowly and swiftly moving against the breeze. He took a large breath of air and began to tred the grass as he ran along the fields that surrounded his house, the wind pushing against him.

_'Live life.' _his own voice echoed his head in the words he had told Merlina not long ago. _'Live life to the fullest.'_

His face twisted from an expressionless frown to a smirk as he gained speed as rushed along a path in his view. He ran along it and turned away, now heading for a certain direction. He continued to run along a new path until a house-like silhouetted figure came in view. Tails' workshop. He continued to run until he reached the porch. He then walked slowly to his friend's house and knocked on the door. "Hey Tails'. You there?" he yelled through the door, waiting for a response. In response though, he heard silent footsteps, followed by the door slowly creeping open to show a small kitsune.

The amber colored kitsune smiled. "Hey Sonic!" he greeted his azure friend cheerfully.

"Hey Tails. What 'cha doing?" he wondered. Tails ears drooped a little then perked up again. "I have to do some homework I got assigned." he explained.

Sonic's eyes gleamed with curiosity. Usually Tails knew about everything. "What's it about?" asked curiously.

"Umm...I think it's about something called the knights of the round table." he stuttered, this time making the hedgehog's ears perk up.

"Knights of the round table huh?" Sonic thought aloud. "I think I can help you with that." he told the young fox, nodding his head with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Really? Thanks Sonic!" he chirped happily, opening the door fully now, the kitsune walked away, turning his head though to beckoning the hedgehog in. Sonic nodded and carefully walked in, closing the door behind him while doing so.

Sonic then walked towards to a small corner where a small, yet not _too _small desk lay, fit for about two people. Tails sat down back in his chair and Sonic pulled a chair towards the fox and sat down next to him.

"Now...what do you need help with?" Sonic asked gently, yet still friendly-like. The fox's face tilted slightly and then nodded with understanding as he pointed to a spot on the paper. Sonic looked down and trailed where the fox's finger pointed too.

"Okay, all those questions. Got it," he agreed, nodding his head. Tails retracted his hand back slowly and looked at the question that had got him stuck.

"Who is the strongest knight of the round table?" Sonic read, then looked back to the kitsune. "Well? Who do you think was it?" he pressed calmly as well as gently.

The fox's eyebrow's burrowed slightly and then rested and he looked up brightly to face Sonic. "It was Sir Lancelot wasn't it?" he asked, resenting his answer slightly as he feared it was wrong. His tails twirled around slowly behind him.

"No, you're saying it wrong. If you think you know the answer, don't guess it, _own _It." he chuckled. Tails gave Sonic a serious look, but couldn't hold back a smile.

"Sir Lancelot." he stated. Sonic grinned and nodded his head.

"There you go! Correct." he said, grinning at his best friend and then looking on to the next question while he wrote the right answer above.

"Who is Sir Galahad's mother and father?" he read, tilting his head a little. Tails smirked a little.

"I know _that _one!" Tails said. Sonic raised an eyebrow his friend and urged him to go on. Tails looked back at the question, and then looked back at Sonic.

"His father was Sir Lancelot of Camelot, and his mother was Elaine of Corbenic." he explained. Sonic's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"Sir Lancelot?" he questioned him while tilting his head as he didn't hear him correctly. The kitsune nodded and wrote down that answer. Sonic's eyes trailed down in confusion to the paper. Pretty much as far as he knew, every relationship that existed between his friends and stuff like that existed exactly the same in the universe of the Knights of the Round Table. Was it really true that if not now, then in the future, Shadow would have a child of someone he knew...Sir Galahad...he never really met that one but he heard he had silver fur...

Sonic's eyes once again widened. Was Shadow, Silver's father? It was possible because Silver came from the future...no...most likely not...at least he didn't want to think of it that way right now, right now he had to help his best buddy with his homework.

He shook his head and his eyes trailed towards the next question. "What was the true name of the lady of the lake?" he read.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know. I remember I think learning about it but I never really listened at that part I guess. You know?" he asked the hedgehog. Sonic nodded and wrote the name 'Nimue' and the paper. "Ohh ya! That was her name!" Tails laughed. Sonic grinned and looked at the last question, then looked back up at Tails.

"See? Not so hard! You did most of 'em and now all you need to do is the last question." Sonic smirked, looking down at the sheet once again.

"What was the name of the king before King Arthur himself." he read aloud. Sonic scratched his head in confusion. He was seriously stumped on this one. Tails didn't seem bothered by it though as his features brightened and his tails twirled gently.

"Oh, I know this one! I think it was...Uther Pendragon! Yeah, that's it!" Tails said excitedly. Sonic grinned and wrote the answer down.

"Finished finally!" Tails said excitedly, putting his work carefully into his backpack and then returning to Sonic with a big, wide grin placed on his face, which made Sonic's own smirk larger.

"Thanks Sonic. I couldn't have finished without you!" he said, giving Sonic a small, but tight hug. Sonic in response, wrapped one of his arms around the kitsune, the other hand dangling by his side. Sonic then rested his head gently on his friend's head, which made Tails chuckle a little.

"Glad I could help 'lil buddy." he said gently, bringing to child closer to himself.

"How'd you know all that anyway?" Tails questioned Sonic slowly. Sonic just grinned in response.

"I have my ways." he grinned, raising his eyebrow. Tails rolled his eyes but laughed, which made Sonic laugh with him.

"Well, see 'ya pal!" he said, still laughing. He pushed away from the kitsune gently and walked out the door slowly. He saw Tails nod his head as Sonic ran outside his house, followed by a small creak of the door closing, Sonic then run back across the path that lead to the field by his house.

_'Yes.' _Sonic thought, grinning to himself in his head. _'Life life. 'Cause when living life to the fullest, there's endless possibilities.'_

He ran back to his house and continued to do what he always did, live life to the fullest.


End file.
